A wide variety of lubricous coatings have been developed, for example, for use with medical devices. Of the known lubricous coatings, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative lubricous coatings, methods for making and using lubricous coatings, and medical devices with lubricious coatings.